Skybound
by Persnickety-Badger
Summary: To discover Hyrule's origin, one cannot look to the fabled land itself. The answer is written in the sky, beyond even the clouds. An in-depth novelization of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Given a mild T for some scenes of violence.
1. Prologue: From the Abyss

Hello, SongofStorms7 here. I'm pretty new here, so I thought that a little introduction was in order. Well, thank you very much for choosing to read Skybound! This is a novelization of the Skyward Sword story (which I don't own), but let me assure you that this will not be a page full of game text. I was very surprised and moved by the simple power of the game's story, and it is my greatest hope that I have written this novelization in a way that retains this beautiful simplicity while adding some fresh layers to it. I've written this for both people who have experienced the game and those who are unable to, so please, please review and tell me your thoughts! This is one of my first attempts at writing novel-style, so constructive words are greatly appreciated! Now, without further babbling, here is a short prologue.

* * *

><p>The lingering glow of day bathed broad tree trunks in a faint, ruddy light. Dusk had not quite fallen on the vast, dense forest, yet only traces of the sun could be seen through overcast gray clouds. The landscape was soundless, void of even the rustling of wind through trees. The air was thick and charged, as if every living creature was quietly holding its breath in anticipation.<p>

A sound like the rumbling of far-off thunder beat against the heavy silence. The noise, however, did not come from the murky sky. It rose from below the earth, steadily swelling in volume until the entire forest shook with reverberating sound. The ground, unable to contain whatever power was surging up within it, gave a sudden lurch. Then, with an enormous ripping of root and stone, it split open.

A dark mass burst from the fissure, rising above the tallest treetops. Its abyssal maw parted in a roar that sent flocks of birds scattering throughout the forest. The jaws closed, but long silver teeth still jutted out of its mouth. A rippling black fin trailed down its back, rising and falling like smoke. It swung its head slowly back and forth, and then gave it a quick jerk, as if it had forgotten how it felt to have empty air above instead of the imprisoning pressure of earth. The scent of open sky, the invigorator of living creatures, drew a growl from the colossus's throat. Though it lacked memory or mind, a deep resentment, stronger than any instinct of nature, churned within the behemoth. It hated the sky. It hated the earth.

But most of all, it hated _her_.

The creature's roar, echoing with hollow power, pierced the heavens.


	2. Chapter One: The Courtesy Call

I would like to start off by giving a huge thank you to The Band Geek Alchemist, who gave me my first review. Much appreciated! And also thank you to those more quiet types who have put Skybound on their story alerts. I promise that you won't regret it! So, here's the first true chapter of the story. Except for some added dialogue and new story elements, I do not own Skyward Sword, the game on which this novelization is based. Now, enjoy, and be sure to leave a review with all of your civil thoughts and constructive criticism! Oh, and the chapter title is a reference to one of my (other) favorite game series. Can you tell me which one?

* * *

><p>Link was running. He did not know where or why, only that he could. And that was enough for him.<p>

The vast green field on which he sprinted had no end. There was no boundary to stop him; nor was there the finality of an edge-of-the-world to loom before him. The field was like an earthen sky: limitless. He had never experienced anything like it.

Panting from his wild, joyful run, Link finally slowed to a stop. He flopped down onto the grass, inhaling the scent of the fresh blades as he closed his blue-grey eyes. This world must be perfect, he thought. It was vast, free, unhindered…

Infinite…

Silent…

Empty…

… Lonely.

The blades of grass disappeared from between Link's fingers as the world shifted. He now felt as if he was standing upright, though he could feel no earth beneath his feet. As he opened his eyes, Link discovered why. His body was suspended in nothingness.

The shock of absolute darkness buffeted his sight. Blinking hard, Link shifted his gaze back and forth, straining to perceive the smallest trace of a form, or a tiny hint of movement. But he saw nothing in the opaque, pressing blackness.

Then, the darkness roared.

Link stumbled backwards, gasping sharply, as the black mass before him finally revealed itself to be a towering behemoth. Its shape was concealed in the thick shadows, but if Link leaned almost completely backwards, he could discern the rows and rows of silver, unnaturally gleaming teeth that lined the creature's roaring maw. Link knew that he should run, that he should flee before the behemoth lowered its head. But something held him still. Was it shock? Fear?

_Probably stupidity_, Link concluded grimly.

Just then, a bright purple light erupted above the creature's head. Link raised a hand to shield his eyes from its intensity, but the light had already subsided to a pulsating, yet still strong, glow. A voice, female and melodic, came from within the brilliance.

"Rise, Link." It spoke clearly above the now-muted rumbling of the creature.

"The time has come for you to awaken. You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you…"

Link slowly lowered his hand from above his eyes, tilting his head with confusion. This voice was not human. It resembled it, but something was very off. It was too measured, too succinct, and too… detached. Also, how did this being know his name? And what did it say about destiny finding him? Link opened his mouth in a question, but no words came.

"It is time for you to awaken," the unnatural voice repeated, before pausing.

"… Link…"

Link jumped violently as the behemoth's roar blasted his ears, snuffing out the purple light. It roared again, even louder than before, and Link pressed his hands against his sensitive, pointed ears, trying to block out the painful sound. It came again. But this time, another noise was laid underneath, faint at first, but gradually clearer. Link cautiously lowered his hands from his ears, puzzled. He knew this sound, but… how? Yet as he listened to the increasingly loud shriek, he knew that there was nothing else that it could be.

Link turned around, finding himself barely an inch away from the broad beak and indignant eyes of a Loftwing.

Link cried out as his back made contact with the hard bedroom floor.

* * *

><p>Link blinked his eyes open, wincing in the early afternoon sun. His window must have been left open. Still sprawled out on the floor, Link's eyes traveled around his small dormitory, taking in the familiar surroundings.<p>

_There's my closet_, he mused sleepily, stifling a yawn. _And there's my bookshelf, and my desk, and… Ah. There's the seven-foot tall blue bird that is glaring at me through the window. That explains things._

Link gave the blue Loftwing bird his very best upside-down smile.

"Good morning, Aria." He said cheerfully.

The Loftwing shrieked irritably, then made a loud spitting sound. Link felt something flimsy whack against his head. With a disgusted screech, Aria's head quickly disappeared from the window, which shut with a deafening, "THUD!"

"I love you too, Aria." Link chuckled as he got to his feet, picking up the piece of paper that the Loftwing had spat onto his head. It was sheet music, covered in scribbles and doodles. A note had been written on the back in handwriting that was as familiar to Link as his own:

**Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right?**

**Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember?**

**You'd better not keep me waiting.**

**-Zelda**

Link smiled as he read the last line. If he knew his best friend at all, being late was absolutely not an option. Nobody took promises more seriously than Zelda, both when receiving them and making them herself. He had better get going.

After hastily donning some fresh, (mostly) unwrinkled clothes, Link exited his dormitory room and locked the door. As he dropped the key into his pocket, he distantly remembered that he had forgotten to comb his dark blonde hair.

_Not that it will matter much_, Link mused. _If the Wing Ceremony is anywhere near as rough as I've heard, we'll all have some pretty interesting hairdos by the end of today._

Now that he was fully awake, all of the events that the day would hold swarmed into Link's mind, buzzing in his brain. Today was the Wing Ceremony. This was the day that would determine Link's future as a student of the Knight Academy. It would be like an exam- the most important exam he had ever taken in his life. There was no studying for it; he could only hope that he, and his Loftwing, were ready. Link had gone to bed the previous night feeling confident and ready for the challenge, but now, only hours away from the Loftwing race which he had been preparing for during his entire career as a student… Nervousness finally surfaced.

"Morning, Link! Ready for the Wing Ceremony?"

If Link had not been so accustomed to the speaker's uncanny ability to pop out of seemingly nowhere, he surely would have jumped at least ten feet in surprise. The source of the sudden outburst was Pipit, who now stood before Link, blocking his progress down the hallway. He wore the uniform of a senior student of the Knight Academy: a tunic over chainmail, long white pants stuffed into boots, thick protective gloves, a belt, and a long cap. Though every knight's uniform was essentially the same, each was made in a distinguishable color. In Pipit's case, it was goldenrod. Pipit's proud bearing and loud, assertive voice clashed oddly with his childlike freckled face.

"Hey, Pipit." Link smiled back at his friend. "Yeah, I think I'm ready. Well… ready or not, there's not much I can do to change it now, right? I mean, yes, yes, I'm prepared!" Link assured Pipit, whose cheerfulness was now giving way to noticeable concern. "Don't worry about me, I'm going to be completely fine… Really!"

Pipit had a tendency to make his expressions pretty obvious, so there was no denying that he did not seem convinced.

"Alright, Link. Alright. All I'm going to say is that everyone else is out with their Loftwings practicing their flying at the plaza, but you seem pretty… relaxed about the whole thing. Of course, you've never been one to get nervous, have you?"

Pipit grinned again and Link returned it, though he was desperately trying to hide the panic that was beginning to surge within him. Was everyone really out practicing? Should he be out there too? He had thought of this as a test that you could not study for, but perhaps he was wrong? Link almost missed the rest of what Pipit had to say.

"I have to admit, though, that Crimson Loftwing of yours is something special." The senior student continued. "I'd feel pretty confident riding him, too! My bird won the last ceremony, but even I don't think he could beat that red terror of yours… Of course, a bird's true speed in a race always comes down to the skill of the rider. Right?"

"Right." Link muttered in reply. He could not help but feel a brief moment of pride for his Loftwing: Roc. He could have no greater trust in his crimson-feathered partner, and he knew that Roc would do brilliantly today no matter what transpired.

_I just hope that I won't let him down_, Link thought guiltily.

"Well, as you're aware, I am something of a bird researcher around here." Pipit broke into Link's musings again. "So, you know, if you ever find yourself in need of some bird expertise, just come see me, alright? I'm always available for tutoring, and if you put your name on the waiting list I'm sure I could fit you in sometime-"

"Sure, thanks Pipit." Link gently cut him off. He really needed to hurry, and as good of a friend as Pipit was, he could talk for hours if not stopped. "I have to go meet Zelda at the Goddess Statue, so we'll talk after the Wing Ceremony, okay?"

Pipit nodded quickly in understanding. "Okay, sounds good. I see you later, then; we all know how Zelda feels about waiting, don't we? Good luck!"

Link waved goodbye to Pipit before resuming his trek down the hallway. He passed the last of the dormitories and found himself in front of the entrance to the Academy's small dining hall. He briefly popped his head inside, hoping that perhaps breakfast was still being served. No luck. He backed out of the doorway and turned around to find a light brown-haired student struggling to lift a tall barrel. It was Fledge, whose dormitory room sat right beside Link's. He was a truly nice guy and a good friend, though he tended to be a bit… weak. It sounded terrible to say, but it was true. Not necessarily in the physical sense, but personality-wise, Fledge was a complete pushover. Link hated it when people took advantage of Fledge's passivity, yet it seemed to happen all too often. Fledge himself was convinced that he was pathetic so, naturally, others believed it as well. Even now he seemed reluctant to invest his full strength in lifting the barrel, as if he were afraid that it would topple out of his hands and crush his toes. Link could not help but cringe in pity. He was sure that Zelda would understand if he was just one more minute late.

"Hey… Fledge?" Link approached his friend. "Need some help?"

Fledge, who had been crouched over the barrel, gave a slight start. Upon seeing Link, he relaxed slightly.

"Oh, Link!" Fledge exhaled in relief, yet his voice still quavered. "For a second, I thought you were Groose."

"Groose?" Link repeated, frowning. "No, I haven't even seen him this morning. Why would you think he'd be sneaking up on you, anyway? That guy isn't bothering you again, is he?"

Groose was Link's least favorite classmate at the Academy. He was one of those guys who was convinced that he was the Goddess's greatest gift to the world and was doggedly determined to persuade everyone else of that fact. Therefore, life to him was a giant competition; he absolutely had to be the best in everything he did. And if someone was a bit superior? Well, that person had better be a fast healer. Oddly enough, by some miracle of Groose-logic, people who performed a little below average seemed to set him off as well. Therefore, Fledge was one of his favorite targets, second only to Link himself.

The brief, surprised pause that Fledge had taken before answering ended abruptly.

"N-no, he hasn't been bothering me at all." Fledge stammered. Link noted that he refused to meet his eye. "You just sounded like him for a moment, that's all. I was surprised."

Link probably would have stood there indefinitely in horrified shock at being deemed similar to Groose in any way if Fledge had not hurriedly changed the topic.

"So, today's the big Wing Ceremony, right?" Fledge's usual friendly smile returned, then faltered a bit. "I wanted to fly too but I… you remember, I didn't quite make the cut."

Link did remember, unfortunately. In order to participate in the Wing Ceremony, all potential competitors had to pass a series of physical tests laid out in an obstacle course. It was more of a safety precaution than an actual exam, really. Although Link was not extraordinarily strong, his excellent climbing skills allowed him to make it through without much of a problem. Fledge was not so lucky. Though Link thought that fear had played more of a role in Fledge's failure than actual ability, his friend's absence on the list of accepted competitors proved to be easy fodder for Groose and company.

"Hey, next year isn't as far away as you think, Fledge." Link spoke as reassuringly as he could. "I'll look forward to watching you race then. Now… about that barrel…"

"Oh, this? It's for Henya." Fledge said, naming the surly old woman in charge of the Academy's cafeteria. "I have to stick around the Knight Academy today, so she put me in charge of moving some supplies over to the kitchen. She probably has something for me to do after that, too. I was hoping to at least be able to cheer you on today, Link, but… I guess that's the way it goes."

Link knew that Fledge didn't try to make him feel guilty, but he just could not stand the thought of leaving his friend struggling over a barrel while he went to the Wing Ceremony. He helped an extremely grateful Fledge bring the rest of the barrels into the kitchen, being careful not to drop them (at least in front of the cantankerous Henya). After the job was done, Fledge insisted on giving Link half of the pay he had received. Link initially refused, asserting that he was just interested in helping out his friend, but Fledge was unusually persistent. In the end, Link somewhat guiltily walked away with twenty more rupees in his pocket.

Finally, after a slow start, Link opened the ornately carved wooden doors that led out of the Knight Academy. The bright yellow sun lit the lively island of Skyloft, the City Beyond the Clouds. Winding staircases and arching bridges led to the heart of the city, and wooden platforms, jutting out of the floating island's many cliffs and ledges, were the gateways to the sky. Every so often, a figure could be seen leaping off one of those platforms to be swiftly caught by their Loftwing. The huge birds could be seen soaring over, around, and through Skyloft, their colorful feathers either clashing or complementing with the pale blue backdrop. Where Link was standing he could spot the top of the sprawling indoor Bazaar, and cascading waterfalls, enchanted since ancient times to run eternally, dropped off of smaller islands which hovered above the city. A beautiful statue of a woman with spread wings, folded hands, and a benign smile towered over the whole of Skyloft, dwarfing even the tallest buildings. That was where Zelda was.

_Well, _Link thought. _Now that I've said good morning to about half of the Knight Academy, I think it's about time that I headed over there too-_

"Hey, Link! Up here!"

_Or maybe not..._


	3. Chapter Two: Good Morning, Goddess

Whew, this one was surprisingly tricky to write. Loads of exposition dialogue that sounds fine in-game but is awkward in novel form. As you'll see I've altered the dialogue quite a bit to make it easier to read, all while adding that refreshing spin that I promised. Hope I was successful! And thank you so, so much to those people who reviewed, and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. And in case you were wondering, Skyward Sword belongs to those wonderful minds at Nintendo. This is merely my tribute to it. Enjoy and review, if you please!

* * *

><p>Link was running again. He knew exactly where, and he definitely knew why. He also feared that if he were one minute later than he already was, there would be hell to pay.<p>

But it was not really his fault, right? Who knew that, just as he was about to exit the grounds of the Knight Academy and step onto the bridge leading to the Goddess Statue, he would be flagged down by Instructor Horwell? He could not simply ignore the friendly and enthusiastic man, who also just happened to be one of Link's favorite teachers. So it was also only natural that when Horwell asked Link for a quick favor, he accepted it.

Who could have guessed that the favor involved scaling the walls of the two-story Academy? Headmaster Gaepora's pet remlit, Mia- a tiny feline creature with soft brown-and-white fur, inquisitive dark eyes, a fluffy ringed tail, and ears half as large as its entire body- had climbed to the top of the roof and determinedly refused to come down. Since Gaepora was off preparing for the Wing Ceremony, Horwell, the Academy's leading expert on animal biology and care, had been left in charge of the little remlit. Unfortunately, the young teacher's impressive breadth of knowledge did not include the fail-safe method for luring stubborn felines from high objects. Of course Link agreed to fetch Mia from the roof; after all, he was a confident and fast climber, so how could he say no? Zelda would not mind that it had taken him an extra fifteen minutes to do so; after all, Mia was her father's pet. She would understand why he was so late. Right?

Link sprinted up the stairs leading to the Goddess Statue, his feet slamming hard against each wooden step. He stumbled once, instinctively steadying himself before he could trip over the low edge of the incline. When you lived on a landmass suspended in the sky, there was always the risk that a small misstep could send you falling through the clouds. Thankfully, trained rescue knights were constantly patrolling the cliffs, ready to catch you if your own Loftwing did not. Link knew that there had been some close calls in the past, yet in the end no Loftwing would ever ignore the call of its partner. It had never happened, and Link could not even imagine that it could, the bond between Loftwing and Skyloftian was so strong…

At last he reached the top of the staircase and, without a pause, passed the two heavily stylized Loftwing statues guarding the entrance to the grassy courtyard. Slowing to a halt, Link hunched over, panting heavily from his run. Still short of breath, Link straightened, ready to sputter out his pre-prepared list of excuses. He was silenced, however, by a gentle strumming of strings.

In the very center of the courtyard, standing on a circular marble dais, a figure ran her fingers through the strings of a strange, golden instrument. Her back was turned to Link. The song that played was one that every Skyloftian could name from the time they could form words: The Ballad of the Goddess. The soothing yet powerful notes rose and fell smoothly, both uplifting and peaceful. The wind itself seemed to bless the song, as the courtyard's bright green grasses and twisted trees swayed gently with the rhythm. Link was reminded of riding his Loftwing through warm updrafts: there was an undeniable strength in the rushing air, but also an unexplainable serenity. After a brief prelude, the musician added her own voice to the melody:

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…" Her voice sang soft and clear. Link began to step forward.

"Unite earth and sky…

Bring light to the land."

The voice faded with the strumming as Link stopped a few feet away from the musician. Her long, pointed ears twitched faintly in recognition before she peered over her shoulder to glimpse at the boy. By some uncanny trick of the light, her eyes always seemed to reflect the exact shade of color as the sky, which was now a pleasant powder blue. A grin spread across her face as she turned fully around, her tied blonde hair swinging back and forth.

"Hey!" Zelda exclaimed. "Good morning, Link! Or should I say…" Her smile tinged with playful reproach. "Good almost-afternoon?"

"Uh… yeah. Sorry, Zel. I had a bit of a late start today." Link felt his face redden as all of his prepared excuses tumbled out of his mind. "I got distracted… a lot. Sorry I made you wait so long."

Zelda simply shook her head with amusement, all signs of feigned annoyance dissolving from her face. "Don't worry about it, Link. I'm just glad to see that my Loftwing was able to get you out of bed before you missed the whole Wing Ceremony. Being late is kind of your thing, after all. Don't want to break tradition." She smirked good-humoredly. "I'd be more concerned if you showed up on time, to be honest. And besides, I got plenty of extra practice time with this!"

Zelda held out the golden stringed instrument that she had been playing earlier. "It's supposed to be just like the one the Goddess was said to have in the legends," she explained, referring to the divine entity whose statue presided over the floating island. "It sounds gorgeous, too! I've never played anything like it, but Father says it's called a harp." Zelda spoke rapidly, gesturing animatedly as she always did when discussing her favorite topic: music. "It's mine to use in the ceremony today, since I'll be playing the role of the Goddess. It's an absolute _dream_ to play, and in such great shape, too! Do you want to try it out?" She offered suddenly, shoving the harp toward Link as if she intended to cram it up her friend's nose. With a slightly nervous smile, Link reached up to gently lower her arms.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. You're the music geek, not me." Zelda rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh, but what Link said was true. Zelda pretty much dominated music class at the Knight Academy, first with only her voice, later with the vast range of instruments that she had taken upon herself to conquer. Even outside of school she could rarely stay silent, and could usually be found distractedly humming a melody or tapping out a beat. Sure, it could drive you nuts at times, but it was hard to not admire her passion.

Therefore, Zelda was the natural pick to portray the Goddess during the Wing Ceremony. He remembered how shocked and disappointed he had been when his best friend's name was absent from the list of approved competitors for the Loftwing race. He had headed straight for her dormitory room afterwards, expecting to console her, and was surprised when he was yanked into the room before he could even knock twice. His confusion only increased when he saw her garbed in a red knight's uniform, its freshly ripped-open box tossed on her bed. She quickly explained that she had been pulled aside by a group of teachers during the last lunch period, and how they had revealed that she would be participating in the Wing Ceremony not as a competitor, but as the Goddess's representative. She would be the one to call down the blessings of the Goddess through song, and award the winner of the Loftwing race with a sacred gift. Upon Link's anxious questioning, Zelda assured him that she had already been accepted into the next senior class, hence the new uniform. Her exemption from the race would not cause her to fall behind. In the midst of her excited speech, Zelda surprised Link by casting her jubilant gaze downward, her tone deepening with an unusual seriousness.

"Link, even though I won't be racing with you, please promise me that you'll really, _really_ try your best to win. I… I know that you sometimes have trouble focusing, and I don't think you can help it, but…" Zelda's eyes began to gleam with an intense, almost ferocious brightness. Link was unsettled to see such an expression on his friend's face, and he listened with new earnestness.

"I'm not going to give the blessing of the Goddess to anyone but you."

It was not a hope; it was a statement. Link had no reply.

Link's reminiscence ended as the Zelda of the present interjected: "And look at these clothes!" She hopped up and down with overflowing energy, her hair swinging again. Her eagerness was so infectious, Link could barely stop himself from joining in. "I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! I got you up because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this! So…" Zelda began, giving a quick spin. "How do I look?"

"Hmm… Well… Let me think..." Link stroked his chin with his fingers, pretending to consider the question thoroughly. He took in her ceremonial outfit: a rose red dress with golden patterns encircling the sleeves, neck, and hemline. A single blue gem, which probably held some divine significance, was affixed to the upper chest. Her white wrap, tied around her shoulders, had the winged crest of the Goddess stitched carefully onto it: Zelda's own work. After one more, "hmm," a smile broke through Link's thoughtful guise.

"You look great, Zel." He assured her. "You look just like the Goddess."

Zelda grinned before quickly dipping her head, hiding her expression. But Link spotted a faint redness creeping up to her ear tips. Was she…. Blushing? But, he had not meant it like that! He thought her dress was nice, that's all! And she DID kind of look like the Goddess statue. He was only telling the truth!

_W-why am I blushing too?_ Link mentally scolded himself. _Stop it! I. Did. Not. Mean. It. Like. THAT! _Goddess_, why can't I say anything nice without it coming out weird…_

Words could not describe Link's relief when Zelda simply laughed the uncomfortable moment away.

"Hah! Thanks! You know what, I think so too." She gave Link a mischievous wink. "But it's nice to know you agree."

The discomfort was gone, but Link knew that it would be back. Moments like these had been occurring more and more frequently in the past year, to the point where they happened almost daily. This oddity had caught Link completely off-guard, and his immediate reaction was fear. He had been best friends with Zelda since they were both very little, and the thought that changing was… Well… He just did not know what. What Link _was_ sure of, though, was that laughing these bizarre emotions away would not work forever. But for now… It would have to do.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?"

Link turned to see Headmaster Gaepora, a tall, portly man with receding white hair and upswept eyebrows, walk across the grassy courtyard to join the two friends on the marble dais. Like his daughter, he was also dressed in ceremonial garb: long orange and brown robes emblazoned with the same winged crest that marked Zelda's wrap.

"Oh, hello, Father." Zelda greeted him.

"Good morning, Headmaster." Link added, wondering if he was imagining the surprise on Gaepora's face.

"Ah, Link, you're here too! Outstanding." Zelda's father exclaimed. "It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your rather impressive capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once!"

"Um… Sort of, sir." Link muttered, aware of Zelda's gaze upon the back of his head.

"Well, I hope you were able to get at least a little rest." Gaepora continued, a knowing smile on his face. "If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the post-race ritual with Zelda, so you'll need to give it your best out there."

Link began to nod, but was surprised when Zelda stepped forward. He eyed his friend warily. Her brow was deeply furrowed, and she clutched her harp tightly to her chest. Link recognized that look. He would barely have a moment to brace himself before the whirlwind…

"Yes, about that…" Zelda spoke softly, before her head jerked up and the rest of her words rushed out with alarming speed.

"Father, I-I don't know if he can do it! Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony! And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming!" Link winced as Zelda turned, her words now aimed at directly at him. "I don't know what you're thinking, Link! You're going to have to be in perfect control of Roc to win today. I've been trying to stay out of it… I thought you could handle things on your own, but apparently I was wrong!" Zelda's cheerful mood cracked completely. Perhaps it had never truly been there in the first place, Link realized guiltily.

"You just… just…" Zelda stuttered, barely able to find words capable of expressing her frustration. "Why do I feel like I always need to push you to do anything? Don't you CARE about winning? About becoming a knight? Why can't you-"

"Zelda." Gaepora firmly broke into her speech. His daughter rounded on him, eyes glinting with a slightly manic light, but he remained steady. "There's no need to worry yourself… or Link for that matter." He gestured toward the boy, whose face was frozen in a shocked stupor. "Though… you may have a point. The Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students."

Though Gaepora's chastising words were gentle, Link found himself tilting his head away in shame. All of it was true. He had spent more time procrastinating than actually practicing, and now his actions, or lack of, were sure to rebound back at him. Why in the Goddess's name did it take him so long to realize that? He was not just letting himself, or even Roc down; he was breaking a promise to his best friend. Zelda always asked so little of him, and when she finally did, it was not even for herself. Yet Link had somehow managed to mess even that up.

Gaepora must have noticed Link's shameful flush or his troubled eyes, for his next words were injected with a perhaps overgenerous dose of optimism. "But, you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him!" The Headmaster smiled at a still-anxious Zelda. "The connection between Link and his Loftwing… Why, I've never seen anything quite like it."

Gaepora's voice faded as his eyes were draped in reflective contemplation, focused on a point above the Goddess Statue. Link and Zelda followed his gaze, which rested on the large, royal-blue bird who circled protectively over the small group. Her magenta-tipped wings stretched wide to catch the wind, and a lightweight bronze collar hung from her long, swan-like neck. It was Zelda's Loftwing, Aria, who Link supposed had returned to her partner after delivering her little wake-up call that morning. A Loftwing never strayed far from its Skyloftian companion, and Link assumed that his own crimson friend could not be too far away. Link's eyes were still trained skyward when Gaepora continued to speak in a detached, admiring tone.

"Each of us is but one half of a pair." Gaepora mused, still transfixed by the soaring Aria. "We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the Goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. Do you remember, Zelda, the day when you and Link first met your Loftwings under the great Statue of the Goddess? It was quite a big moment, as it is for all of us."

Memories of the past, recovered by the headmaster's words, washed away Link's apprehensions for the future. Over eight years ago, when Link had reached the traditionally significant age of nine, he had stood upon this very same spot before the Goddess Statue. Zelda had been beside him, quivering with nervousness and excitement, along with a small crowd of his young peers. Each of their gazes had been fixated upon the great statue, whose normally grey exterior was adorned with an incredible palette of color: the dazzling plumage of Loftwings. An entire flock of the sentinel birds perched atop the Goddess's folded arms and wings, their multicolored eyes brimming with the same expectation as the children's. Somewhere in that feathered crowd, a pair of golden eyes had chanced to pause upon young Link's wide blue ones, and the contact held…

"Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary." The headmaster acknowledged with a trace of awe. "The bird that came to him was a crimson Loftwing, a breed that we had been sure had vanished from the line. Why, we were even ready to assume that it had only lived in legend. But there he was, with feathers of the fieriest red and eyes of the fiercest gleam, alighting down to gently nuzzle a tiny child. What a sight! And it was barely a moment before Link wrapped his arms around that Loftwing's neck, hoisted himself onto his back, and gracefully flew away without a moment of instruction!"

Link chuckled self-consciously, surprised by the sudden onslaught of praise. "Well, I wouldn't say gracefully exactly, I almost fell off right at takeoff and-"

"And your Loftwing steadied himself as soon as he felt something was wrong with you." Gaepora finished decisively. "Even then, you and Roc shared a profound connection that few Skyloftians could even hope to achieve at that stage, and it has only grown since. Never underestimate the strength of that bond, and how far it can take you."

Gaepora's words were spoken with such affirmation that Link could already feel the soothing touch of comfort take the edge off his nervousness. The headmaster and his daughter continued to talk, but Link shut off his physical senses, closing his eyes as he sent out a silent call to Roc. When a Skyloftian and a Loftwing bonded, a telepathic link was formed between them, allowing them to communicate not with mere words, but through the clarity of shared emotions and images. Now, Link imagined himself to be a bright beacon, shining high above Skyloft to guide his partner to his location. They had a tough day ahead of them, that was for certain, but Gaepora's speech made Link realize that there was nothing to be afraid of. If the Wing Ceremony was meant to test the bond between bird and rider, there was no doubt in Link's mind that they were ready. And the race? Well, it was just another flight, after all. And judging by the clear skies and strong wind, it was going to be a fun one.

At last, Link opened his eyes just in time to see his crimson friend alight beside him on the dais. Except, no one was there. There was no telltale flash of red from above either. Link's brow furrowed into a slight frown. Had Roc gotten his message?

"Link!"

Link was yanked back into the physical world as his head snapped down to face the speaker. Zelda shook her head incredulously, yet her wide grin betrayed barely held back laughter.

"Oh good, you're still alive. I was beginning to think that you had fallen asleep standing up. Well, you and Roc may have some magical connection, but don't think that impresses me a bit, O Chosen One!"

Link grinned back. Her outburst a few minutes ago had sounded like it was from a completely different person from the friend he knew, and it was nice to have the usual, good-humored Zelda back.

"Well, how can I impress you then?" Link bounced back playfully.

"Fly your heart out." Zelda said simply. "Aaaaaaand…" Before Link could react, her hand swiftly closed around his wrist in a grip that would make a boa constrictor jealous. "At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race! Come on! You'll thank me later!"

She marched toward the nearest jumping platform, dragging Link behind her. He shot a desperate look at Gaepora, who only responded with an amused shrug.

"Here we are!" Zelda announced as they reached the end of the wooden platform that extended over the edge of the landmass. She shoved Link firmly in front of her, so he had to swing his arms wildly to keep his balance. He whipped around to face his friend, but she disappeared, her face poking briefly in and out from behind him as she mischievously dodged his gaze.

"Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!" She continued to nudge him forward as Link leaned back, trying to avoid the edge.

"Sorry Zel, but I can't do that." He called above the wind. "Roc isn't listening to me. Can't sense him anywhere, either."

Zelda stopped, looking carefully into Link's eyes. She seemed to consider his claim for a moment, but a second later her thoughtful frown was replaced by a knowing smile.

"Can't sense Roc, huh? Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice, aren't you? Nice try, but you used the same excuse last week. And the week before that. Come up with something new next time, okay? Now… off you go!"

With a grunt of effort, Zelda gave one last, forceful shove, and Link toppled forward into the clouds.

Link felt his stomach rise into his throat as he plummeted, the wind roaring mercilessly through his ears. Instinctively, he placed his fingers into his mouth and released a sharp whistle, waiting for his fall to be broken by a soft, feathered back. But no such relief came.

Sheer panic coupled with the unrelenting rush of air blocked Link's throat, choking him and causing tears to form in his stinging eyes. This could not be happening. Roc would come. He always came. Yet the thick sea of clouds below him, the barrier between the sky realm and the Surface, seemed to be rising to swallow him. Loftwings could not cross that barrier. If Link reached it, he would be past saving. What was beyond that obstacle? Endless falling? A hard, earthen death? The tip of Link's finger had just touched the first wisp of cloud when powerful, scaly talons gripped his shoulders, lifting him out of danger. Link tilted his head, expecting to see crimson, but instead was greeted by the deep blue of Aria's wings, which beat wildly to stay aloft with its added burden.

Zelda, gripping tightly onto her Loftwing's collar to avoid being thrown off, shouted, "Hang in there, Link! I've got you!"

Aria shrieked with effort as she climbed through the air, finally reaching the floating landmass. Unable to take the strain of her awkward flight any longer, she crashed ungracefully to the ground, taking Link and Zelda down with her. They fell in a heap in the courtyard, gasping from shock and deprivation of air. Link had barely taken his first breath when Zelda launched forward to grab his shoulders, nearly collapsing on top of him in the process.

"Oh my Goddess I'm so sorry Link," she gasped hastily in a voice rough from shouting. "You said that you couldn't sense Roc, but I didn't believe you, and you almost died… You could have been dead… I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, Zelda." Link choked out, cutting her off before she could launch into a full-blown panic attack. He pulled her into a shaky hug. "You saved me. I'm safe… We're both safe…"

They stayed like that for a moment, until Aria loosed a piercing shriek of pain. Zelda broke away and was immediately by her partner's side, stroking her long neck worriedly.

"I'm sorry to you too, friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

Aria replied with a weak croak, resting her large blue head on Zelda's shoulder. It was then that Gaepora appeared, frantic with worry.

"Are you two all right? I saw you fall straight onto the marble! Nothing feels like it's broken? Or bleeding? Did anyone fall on their head?"

"We're a little shaken up, but other than that we're fine, Headmaster." Link managed to slow his breathing to an almost normal pace. He pushed himself to his feet, walking unsteadily to where Zelda's Loftwing lay. "Thanks to Aria, of course," he added, extending his hand to pat her head. The blue bird had never taken a liking to Link, so he expected to have his fingers nipped, but to his surprise she simply closed her eyes at his touch. Danger brings everyone closer, Link supposed.

"That's a relief to know," Gaepora sighed. "But I just cannot digest how very odd that was, Link. For a bird to ignore the call of his partner… It's unheard of! Something must have happened to Roc, Link. It is the only explanation."

Link snapped to attention at Gaepora's last words, the shock from his near-death encounter already eclipsed by worry for his companion.

"Roc's in danger?" He asked quickly, already feeling the panic return.

"Not necessarily." Gaepora assured the anxious youth. "But something is keeping him from answering your call. This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start…"

An echoing toll, the ringing of the enormous bell atop the Knight Academy, interrupted the headmaster's musings. He waited politely for it to finish before continuing to speak.

"Ah, never mind, the Wing Ceremony _is_ starting." He amended. He then turned to Link. "If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird."

"But Father, you're the headmaster of the Academy! If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it."

Link started in surprise. Zelda had been so quiet that he had almost forgotten she was there. He was relieved to see that her playful grin had returned to her face, even if she was still a bit pale.

Gaepora paused, dumbstruck, then chuckled. "Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link, run along and see if you can find Roc. I do not know how much time I can buy you."

Link nodded solemnly, but before he left he shot an inquiring glance toward Zelda.

"Go on ahead, Aria is fine." She urged him. "I'll catch up with you later. Go see if anyone in town knows what happened to your Loftwing. Now, go! And good luck!"

Link nodded again, before sprinting out of the courtyard and into the heart of Skyloft.


End file.
